


child's play

by havisham



Series: havisham's SASO 2017 works collection [46]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming of Age, Fans, Growing Up, M/M, Playgrounds, Swings are superior to all other playground equipment real facts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham
Summary: In which Aomine gets devastating news, Kagami tries to be a good boyfriend and a swing set is almost destroyed.





	child's play

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SASO 2017 Bonus Round 4: Quotes, for [the prompt:](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14134129#cmt14134129) Aomine/Kagami, And now for a message of hope. EVERYTHING IS GARBAGE. NEVER LOVE ANYTHING. - Brooklyn Nine Nine

It was lucky that Taiga hadn’t been alone with Aomine when the devastating news arrived, or he’d probably kill or at least maim him. They, along with Kuroko and Momoi, were having a relatively nice night on the town, celebrating successful completion of the term’s classes and all of them, even Taiga and Aomine, passing what they needed to pass. 

Taiga could even -- completely legally -- get a beer, which he ordered with great pride and now nursed lovingly in his hands. It tasted awful. He was very proud. 

“Kagami, here, let me have a sip,” Aomine said urgently, reaching a long arm over the table to him. Taiga jerked away his glass. 

“No! Get your own. Oh wait, I forgot, you can’t,” Taiga said with a smirk. He took a big gulp of his beer, to prove his point. “You’ll just have to mind your seniors, won’t you?” 

“You’re seriously dumb if you think anyone cares that you’re twenty and I’m nineteen,” Aomine said dismissively. Momoi came back from the restroom, looking a little nervous. 

“Dai-chan,” she said, “don’t look on your phone just now.” 

“What’s wrong, Momoi-san?” said Kuroko, so suddenly that he made Taiga jump in his seat. 

“Kuroko! Don’t _do_ that!” 

“It’s not my fault you forgot I was sitting next to you, Kagami-kun. I’ve been here the whole time.” 

Aomine said nothing, because he was staring at his phone. “Everything is garbage,” he said calmly. “I’m never going to love again.” 

“Huh?” Taiga stared at Aomine, who looked ashen and slightly ill. What did he mean he would never love again? Weren’t they going out? Was he breaking up with him? And if he was, was it really necessary to do that in middle of a busy bar, in front of their closest friends? Was Aomine really _that_ much of an asshole? 

“Mai-chan just announced her retirement from gravure,” Momoi said, helpfully. “Dai-chan has been her biggest fan for many years, haven’t you, Dai-chan?” 

“I wasn’t her _fan_ , Satsuki,” Aomine said passionately, getting up from his seat. “I was her _worshipper_. No one is ever gonna take her place. No one!” Then he ran away, leaving his part of the bill unpaid.

“What the hell,” Taiga said, watching him go. He felt the weight of both Kuroko and Momoi’s gaze on him. “What?” 

“Aren’t you going to go after him, Kagamin?” 

“Kagami-kun, Aomine-kun has left his wallet and phone here.” 

“I don’t -- I’m not his _mom_ ,” Taiga huffed. “What is Mai-chan going to do now?” 

“I think the article said that she wants to be a dance instructor. You should hurry, or else Dai-chan will never be found.” 

“Fine,” Taiga said, getting out his wallet and taking out enough money to pay his share of the tab and Aomine’s. He took Aomine’s phone and wallet too, and left the bar, annoyed that his night had gone completely off the rails like this. 

*

He found Aomine in a little park a few blocks down from the bar. There was no basketball court here, so Aomine was sitting on a swing that was comically too small for him, his long legs and arms nearly dragging on the pebbly ground. He barely looked up when Taiga greet him and only listlessly kicked a spray of pebbles in his direction. Taiga took the swing seat next to him and whole structure groaned under their combined weight. 

He looked up speculatively up to the chains, but they seemed like they would hold. Experimentally, he began to pump his legs and start swinging. He weighed too much now to get much height, but still --

“Hey, asshole, what are you doing?” Aomine complained beside him. “You’re supposed to be here to comfort me, not have fun.” 

“Huh? I’m supposed to comfort you? I don’t wanna,” Taiga said, swinging. “I bet I can get higher than you.” 

“Bullshit!” Aomine said, and began swinging fiercely. 

Soon the whole structure began to groan and shake and looked like it was this close to collapsing under the strain of two huge guys swinging on it, so they had to get off. Whoever was the best at swinging could not be determined, though of course Aomine claimed that it was him. 

Next they took turns sliding down a slide that was in the shape of a panda and tried swinging on the jungle gym, but that didn’t work because even stooping down, they were tall enough to reach the ground easily. Finally, sitting on top of some climbing structure in the shape of a crocodile, Aomine said, “I thought she was going to be around forever, you know? She was the first person I ever loved. I was nine.” 

“She isn’t dead, she’s just moved on to something different,” Taiga said, climbing up next to him. “... Also, have I told you that your childhood was messed up? Because it was.” 

“Shut up. What were you doing at that age? Probably picking your nose and jerking it to Himuro.” 

“Hey! I didn’t start jerking off until years later.” 

They started scuffling together until Taiga slid off the crocodile’s back and bounced on the ground. He sat there for a moment until Aomine swung down and sat next to him. “Hey, Aomine?” 

“What?” 

“It’s okay to be sad because something you like is ending. But there’s always going to be new stuff you’re going to like just as much, in the future.” 

“Shut up, Kagami,” Aomine said bending down to kiss him. “You’re so corny, geez.”

“You asshole,” Taiga said softly and pulled him down on top of him, and kissed him longer and deeper than he had. 

“Taiga,” Aomine looked deeply into his eyes, and Taiga felt his heart flutter. “... I’ve always wanted to have sex in a playground, like Mai-chan did in her first AV. Can we --?” 

“Denied,” Taiga said, covering Aomine’s face with his hand. Suddenly, Aomine’s phone began to ring in his pants. It was Kuroko, who wanted to know if they were still alive. Taiga texted back to say that they were. Then there was nothing to do but dust themselves off and go rejoin the rest. He helped Aomine up and they left the little park together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with these [photos](http://www.thisiscolossal.com/2017/06/photos-of-japanese-playground-equipment-at-night-by-kito-fujio/) and going to go see [this](http://www.hermanmiller.com/why/the-great-playscapes.html) one of these days. 
> 
> I also fully believe Kagami would take advantage of that 29 day age difference he has with Aomine as much as he can. AH THOSE SUMMER BABIES.


End file.
